Double Life
by Sweettweet07
Summary: Usui's life wasn't the easiest one. Having to work as a drug dealer while still going to school, he couldn't imagine that another girl was having a similar double life. As much as he didn't want to care, Misaki's life was being threatened by the obscure side of his. Could he allow himself to fall in love or will she be safer without him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back! :) So I was watching Breaking Bad and got inspired with this story. It would be probably 5 chapters long. It's a different plot from the original manga, but I wouldn't say it's an alternate universe. They are still in High School and there's not OOC. Let me know what you think ! Enjoy :D**

* * *

« I promise I'll pay you »

_Classic…_

Usui sighed, annoyed by this typic behavior. He didn't know how many times he had heard that sentence. Usually, he would have punched this junkie right in the face. But given he was at school, Usui decided to adopt a different strategy.

« No money, no _party_ » He exhaled, putting back the silver bag in his backpack. He turned on his feet but was abruptly blocked by his « customer ».

« Ok wait, take this »

Usui looked at the plastic bag he was being offered, evaluating its content.

_Weed_

« What the fuck do you want me to do with this crap » Usui whispered, bothered.

He couldn't seriously think that _weed _could compare with _the _purest product on market? Usui's chemically compound was the state-of-art drug that everyone dreams to buy. Some were calling it the _silver pill _but Usui was calling it his _goldmine. _

« Take it as a down payment. I already promise everyone that I'll bring the stuff tonight. They will pay me at tonight's party, and I'll bring you the rest tomorrow… plus interest. »

Usui looked at him, indifferent.

« I'll take it as warranty instead of a down payment. Bring me the _whole _sum tommorow, plus interest or else your bag of weed might slip through the principal's office. »

The student observed Usui, considering the seriousness of his words. He nodded, accepting his deal.

After Usui had given him the bag of the silver pills, the boy came back inside the school, leaving him alone on the roof.

The wind wasn't too strong, just perfect for a spring afternoon. The sun was shining shyly, hidden behind a delicate veil of clouds.

He gazed down at the small bag of weed, somehow lost in his thoughts.

Even if he was deeply immersed into the drug dealing system, he couldn't recall the last time since he held a bag of weed into his hands. He never smoked a joint except for _one time_. He was young but he remembered that his father forced him to take one _puff_, too high to notice what he was offering to his 8 years old son. This event probably didn't help the health condition of his sick mother: she died not long after this. He was not a doctor, but Usui always suspected that his father's addicted behavior caused his mother to give up on her life. That's why he promised himself to never consume drugs of any sorts, even the one he was manufacturing.

_Rule one: Addiction is the first step towards deterioration _

Deeply concentrate in his thoughts; he hardly noticed the roof's door opened. Before he could react, the bag he was holding was quickly captured by one hand.

His eyes flickered towards who he thought to be a thief. But, sadly for him, it wasn't an act of robbery.

« President Ayuzawa… » Usui acknowledged.

From all the students in school, why did it have to be _her. _He didn't know much about her, but he knew she was the student council's president. Therefore, he could't sincerly hope that she'd be forgiving.

«_Usui, _I knew you were a slacker but not a _pothead… » _She hissed, reproachful.

He stared at her, trying to think of a solution to get him out of this mess. He couldn't risk to be expelled for a bag that wasn't even his.

« Despite your tone, I'm kind of flattered that you know my name » He murmured smoothly, chosing the seduction approach.

His eyes narrowed playfully, waiting for her to fall under his charm like every girl eventually does.

But it didn't happen.

« I know every student's name, I'm the student council-. » She replied sharply but was cut by Usui.

« … President. I know. And you're doing a wonderful job which I might add » He continued, taking a step closer to her.

She stepped backwards and felt her back touching the roof's fence. Usui put his hands on the fence, on either side of hers hips, closing the gap between them. They both gazed at each other, fighting their individual battle.

« If you think you can flirt your way out of this… » She questioned through her teeth.

Usui's gaze held her for a long moment, their expectant breath filling the silence.

« And what if I could » He proposed, proud that his plan worked.

Misaki breathed heavily, all signs of humor gone. She held Usui's arm, which made him laugh.

_The president fell for me, what a joke._

But he soon regretted his false assumptions, as he was being propulsed to the ground.

«Now, I suggest that you follow me quietly to the principal's office »

He got suspended for two weeks. That could have been worse. At least he could « work » full time and try to expand his _business_.

He opened the lights of his appartment and walked towards the room in the back. He composed a numeric code, which unlocked the small room, or what he called _his laboratory_.

_Two hours ago_

_« You have no emergency contacts in your files, Takumi Usui » The principal noticed, turning quickly the pages of his file._

_« I don't think that a simple possession of marijuna could be considered as an « emergency » » Usui replied, unconcerned. _

_« Where's your mother? » The principal asked, slightly annoyed by Usui's behavior_

_« She's dead » He casually replied._

_An ackward silence followed his answer. From the corner of his eye, Usui sneaked a look at Misaki who was sitting beside him. Even if she was trying to remain composed, he could feel the uneasiness when she changed the position on her chair. _

_« And your father » The principal cautiously suggested._

_« He's in the hospital » _

_« And when will he be out? » _

_Usui stared at the principal, perfectly calm and unmoved_

_« Probably when his lung cancer will kill him »_

Usui smirked, recalling the palpable tension that came afterwards. Both the principal and the president were at a loss of words. Pity was probably what didn't expel him.

He cautiously filled an Erlenmeyer flask with acid. As he put the container on the hotplate, the face of the president resurfaced into his mind.

He tried to sweep away the image, but couldn't forget the dark circles under her eyes, visibly exhausted of something. It was a rare thing to see in their school, the majority of students being spoiled and happy. Was she hiding a double life, just like him?

Asking the question was answering it. But he decided that he didn't care what she was doing. He had much more things to do than to wonder about school drama.

_She was not his problem._

* * *

**So, is it worth continuing ? Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the good comments! I hope you'll enjoyed this chapter**

* * *

Something was ringing. It seemed so far away in his dream that several minutes passed by until he could face reality.

_Damn it _

Usui sluggishly searched his cellphone in his blankets, still sleepy. Awake all night to produce a great quantity of sliver pills, he had no idea how many hours he slept.

"Yup" He said hoarsely after he found his cellphone.

"Palace at 20:30, need 1kg" The interlocutor monotonously informed.

"I'll be there" Usui shortly answered.

And then, the person hung up. The shorter the call, the more Usui liked it. Important people were those who had no time, but big money to spend.

Those two weeks of suspension will soon be beneficial; he could already feel it

On Friday's nights, the atmosphere at the _Palace_ was always loud. Start of a break of two days for most of their clients, horny men were lining up to see half-naked women before they could returned obediently to their wives at home.

Usui hated strip clubs. From the strident music to the mix of lust and testosterone.

He sat at a table, waiting for his client to arrive. He didn't know for who to look but didn't care. With business men, it was always them who knew what the drug dealer looked like and never the other way around. Humanity had always struggle with power afterall.

A man sat in front of him. He looked prestigious, his italian suit matching perfectly with his tie neatly ironed.

Without any formalities, he slided a black suitcase on the table. Usui opened it slightly and estimated the amount of money which seemed to correspond to his selling price. He then slided the bag containing the drug but didn't release it immeditaly.

« I assume it's not all for you »

The guy stared at Usui, a subtle hint of approval in his eyes.

« Then, could you tell your _boss_ that I would be willing to triple the quantity I just gave you by Monday ? » Usui suggested, knowing that the guy in front of him was just a simple employee of a bigger distributor.

The man's gaze held Usui's for a long moment, probably gauging his proposition. He then took his cellphone and went outside to call his boss.

_Let's hope it works_

The monthly payment of his father's medical bill was due in one week and he just had half of the money. This deal had to work

Lost in his thoughts, he hardly realized that he was staring at a pole dancer. He had never been a fan of this kind of show but, with his gaze now locked on the scene, he couldn't draw his focus elsewhere. Something about _her_ was much more unique than anything he could see on stage.

The way she moved was mesmerizing as if he were being hyptnotized by her sway. Her legs were curling up the pole while her hips maintained this constant sensuous wave which was slowly driving him insane.

But he was conviced he knew her from somewhere else. With her present attire, it could have been hard to guess where he saw her. But as soon as he pictured her with more clothes, sudden realization flitted across his face.

_President ?_

«Monday, 3 kg for 40,000$, you take the deal ? »

He barely heard the man back from outside. His words were just a distant sound silenced by the fuziness of his brains. Evil as it might be, he wondered if now was the time for revenge. After all, she was the cause of his suspension. He couldn't certainly let her have the upper hand …

She was exhausted. At least, tommorow wasn't a school day. It was 3'o clock and she wasn't home yet.

« Misaki, it's your turn to clean the staff's room, don't forget » Some employee said.

With one garbage bag in her hands, she politely nodded at her colleague.

« Already on it, Patricia »

That was why she couldn't be home soon. Also considering the fact that the _Palace _was at least one hour walk away from her house. The bright side was that she had no chance to meet someone she knew at her workplace. Or at least, that was what she thought.

She walked towards the back door to go in the alley. As she stepped outside and threw the trash, the fresh night's air woke her up, giving her strength for the end of her shift. Because she would need it.

« _Fioooo, fioooo » _Someone whistled.

It wasn't something abnormal, she thought. Everytime she took the trash out, there was systematically a jerk lurking around. The only thing to do was to smile for appearance and then go back inside.

Just when she was about to flash a brief smile to the stranger, she noticed a certain hint of familarity.

« I just had to see for myself » The stranger sneered.

_Oh no_

She knew this voice and, despite the obscurity, she easily recognized the man. Her worst nightmare had come true. Her heart started to hammer unexpectedly as the fear of being discovered invaded her mind.

She quickly turned around, hoping to hide herself. But he was already facing her as their gaze met.

« Usui…it's not what you think » She tried to say convincingly, but uncertainty choked her voice.

He took a step towards her, a smudge look on his face. While he was getting closer and closer from her, Misaki was trying to justify the situation with irrationnal explications

« I-I'm the j-janitor… I-I work… as a janitor… on night's shift… that's w-what I'm doing, s-seriously… »

Usui laughed at her attempt of hiding the truth.

« I didn't know that janitors were wearing bathrobe this short these days »

Misaki tightened the peignoir against her body, trying to cover herself up. But it was a deplorable failure. She couldn't seriously hope to hide the truth. Who was she kidding…

« I'll make you a promise… » He started, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He then raised one hand to her chin, letting her not much space to breathe. She wanted to push him away, but she waited for him to continue.

«I'll let you off and 'believe' that you are a janitor, if… »

Misaki waited as a sudden ray of hope struck her. She felt Usui's hand lingered on her shoulder.

« …your undergarments are not red » He murmured to her ear. In one movment, his fingers slid off her shoulder to unveil the red strap of her bra. She immediately pulled up the sleeve of her bathrobe as a crimson red crept up her cheeks

_Damn it. _

It wasn't a coincidence he was in this alley. She assumed he was, probably smoking weed just like at school. He was inside the club, he saw _her…_dance…

As the horror of the image surfaced in her mind, she decided to refrain any thoughts that could make her feel uneasy. She won't be intimidated by him.

« Not a big guess you took. Red ? Probably every stripper of this club owns a red bra. » She suggested, unconcerned.

A small grin appeared on Usui's face.

« So you do admit that you're a stripper » He smirked.

She looked at him, not knowing what should be her next move. Her thoughts raged, resisting control, incohenrent.

« What do you want, _Usui_ » She asked tersely.

He remained silent for a long moment. His eyes narrowed playfully which only made her anxious about what he was thinking. She couldn't hold any longer.

« Okay, you win. Don't tell anyone about me and I'll ask the principal to reconsider your suspension » She blurted.

« Reconsider my suspension ? You mean…you want to take away my vacations ? That wouldn't be cool for a _pot-head _like me » He smirked, referring to the nickname she falsely accused him of.

She was at a total loss. What were his intentions ?

« Then, what is it that you want » She bitterly articulated, slowly losing what was left of her patience.

He looked at her, pondering her words.

« I can't think of anything right now. » He finally stated.

She stared at him, puzzled.

« You're letting me off the hook ? » She wondered. But that couldn't be real.

His lips twitched, fighting a semblance of a smile. He then stepped back and just before he turned around to leave, he said

« Not really. Just think of it as a future gratitude you'll have to owe me »

_Gratitude ?_

Her insides were boiling. She didn't know if it was because she got caught or because she was being extorted by this jerk.

« I see this more as blackmail than gratitude » She exhaled loudly, making sure that he woud hear her words even if she was facing his back.

Usui turned his head in her direction, his eyes still amused as always.

« You're free to _see_ whatever you want. But it won't change the truth : now, _I'm _the one who _sees _you » He pronounced, his words coming out like a snake.

Then, he walked away. As his steps echoed in the alley, Misaki quivered to the coldness of the truth he stated :

_Now that someone saw her, what would she do ?_

* * *

**So what do you think about Misaki being a striper? I wanted to follow the ****original story but, as someone stated in the reviews, maybe a different double life might be a good idea according to this story line. Kind of a badass story: Usui being a drug dealer and Misaki being a dancer. As cliché as it might sound, those two are bound to end up together :) **

**So let me know what you think! As you noticed, I often get inspired by your suggestions and reviews (but I also have my own opinion hehehe) **


	3. Chapter 3

On her desk, her fingers were following a steady rhythm. But it wasn't a rhythm she could control, her uncontrolled anxiety giving them the tempo.

Today, was the day she apprehended for two weeks. She couldn't sleep, nor eat too scared that _someone _will decide to start a rumor when he'll return. Because today, Usui's suspension was set to an end and so was her reputation. Her fate was in his hands and she couldn't sincerly pray for a merciful sentence.

She had never been more aware of the gossips in the corridors. She tried to hear every single words, hoping that it won't be about her or at least not about _that._ Because she wasn't a fool, she knew that people were talking behind her back, especially the boys. But she worked for this type of gossip. She knew about the spiteful words chattered about her being too severe, too harsh, about her having too much hate towards boys. _This _was her reputation, the one she tried to maintain for all those years as the president.

« Have you heard ? » She heard some boy say.

Her heartbeat quickened and she purposely slowed her pace to hear the rest.

« Jimmy is dating Becky now, she is so out of his league ! »

She sighed, relieved but not totally. It was just the beginning of the week and who knew when Usui will decide to unleash the truth.

She entered the president's council room, satisfied that no one was here yet. She could start her paperwork, or at least try. But minutes passed and it was a complete loss of time. She couldn't focus at all.

« President » She heard someone purred, not in a formal way like every one used to do.

She stopped dead in her tracks, wondering if she already lost her authority.

« Those rumors aren't true ! » She automatically replied before she could see who was at the doorframe.

« What rumor, _President_ » The intruder asked, sarcasm filling his humming voice.

« The one you started » she replied sharply, recognizing Usui. Even though she was the one who was careless to have been caught, she couldn't hold back the grudge. He was the cause of her actual misery.

« But I haven't started any rumor» He retorted with a soft voice as if he was innocent. But his lips curled into a sly line, proving he knew perfectly what rumor she was refering to.

« Not _yet »_ She mumbled under her breath. Back to her paperwork, she tried to ignore him but his presence was poisonning the room.

She heard his footsteps swept the floor and stopped right in front of her. She didn't raise her head and continued to read – or at least pretend to read. He sat on the surface of her desk, carefree. He was slowly driving her nuts.

She wanted to scream at him just to shake him up. She wanted to know his intentions, about what he was planning to do to her now that he had the power to do so. It was as if he were holding a shovel to bury her but, instead, decided to build sand castles with it. What the hell did he want ?

«You know what ? Go ahead…go tell the whole school about what you discover. Go on ! See if I care… » She declared, her words pourring out in a torrent.

He continued to chomp on his chewing gum, unperturbed. Then, his eyes flickered towards her.

« I think you're a lyer » He casually stated as his chewing gum bursted.

« I beg your pardon » She replied, somehow hurt about this accusation.

«You're lying. I think that if were to tell the whole school about what you do for living, you would care » He explained, seeing right through her.

She held his gaze, trying to retort something, but only silence came through.

He skirted her desk and sat right beside her, his eyes still burning into hers.

« You wouldn't want your reputation to fall apart, would you ? » He calmly osberved. It wasn't a blackmail, just a realization of facts.

She lowered her gaze, conceding to his comment.

« And plus, even if I wanted, I couldn't tell anyone about what I know. It's not like I'm sociable in this school » He stated trying to ease the atmoshpere.

Misaki chuckled, partially because of his remark but mostly because she was starting to realize that the situation wasn't as bad as she thought it was. She could maybe trust him afterall.

«You might not be sociable, but you sure have a big fanclub in this school » She said, referring to all the girls who were madly and deeply in love with him. She had to admit that, let alone his disturbed personality, he had good looks.

«Yeah well… I'm not interested » He replied like he was lost in his thoughts. She assumed that he was probably picturing every one of these girl in his head.

« Could it be that… you're gay ? » She teased, not really meaning what she said. If someone wasn't gay, it must be him. Even though she never saw him with a girl, he exuded this unique mixture of masculinity and confidence. Not that he was her type, she just heard it from some other girl.

Usui silently chuckled as his eyes narrowed playfully. With his right foot, he quickly pulled her rolling chair towards him. Before she could react, his face were just inches away from her. She could feel his hot breath tickling her nose.

« I don't know, you tell me » He murmured.

There was a moment where none of them spoke, glaring defiantly at each other. But the moment was immediatly broken by an embarassed Misaki.

« Ugh ! Go away, you pervert…»

* * *

The club was once again at his full capacity on this Friday night. Misaki didn't know if she was happy about it or not. It meant more vulgar gaze on her but, on the bright side, it meant more money.

She looked through the curtain to scan the place.

_He's here…again. _

It has been three weeks since their conversation in the president's council room and she haven't been the victim of any rumor yet. He really didn't have any friend to talk to, afterall. Despite his silence, she couldn't help but to feel uneasy around him. He was like a ticking bomb ready to explose at the most unexpected time. And his frequent visits in the club didn't have a soothing effect. She wondered if she was the reason of his presence. But she immediately rejected this hypothesis considering the fact that he was always sitting with another man.

« Misaki, you're on customer service tonight » His manager announced which made her cringe. She hated to do lap dances or what he called « customer service ». At least, when she was on stage, she didn't have any physical contact with those perverts. It was one task of her job, one horrible one, but she was willing to do it if it meant more money.

« Oh, and could you start with the table over there ? They are regular customers, I bet they have a lot of money to spend in our club »

She nodded but it was before she understood which table he was referring to. She slowly started to panic.

« Boss, can you assign this table to someone else, _please_ » She begged him.

Her manager looked at her, severely.

« Misaki, am I a DJ » He bluntly replied.

« No, why » She answered, confuse.

« Then I don't take special request, now go » He ordered her.

She sighed, reluctant. From all the regular customers why did it have to be _him_. Why did it have to be Usui.

She crossed the room, trying to convince herself that she would just have to play a role and pretend to be an actress. She had nothing to be ashamed of. It was a job just like another.

When she arrived Usui's table, she decided it would be better to start with the man she didn't know, just in order to delay the moment of shame.

She arrived behind his back and slid her hands on his chest, trying not to think too much. Just when she was about to whisper a naughty line to his ears she noticed the content of the paper bag he was holding. It wasn't too long before she got shoved aside.

Her head turned reflexively in Usui's direction, searching for answers.

« You know her ? » The man asked Usui, strict.

His gaze remained locked on the man, totally ignoring Misaki's presence.

« I do » He casually replied, but a certain angst shadowed his controlled voice.

« Will she be a problem ? » The man inquired severely.

« No she won't » He advised him.

After judging that the situation was under control, the man stood up and left with his paper bag hidden in his suitcase.

A few seconds passed and Usui's eyes were still avoiding Misaki. She remained silent, oblivious about what she had just risked.

« What happe- » She began but got cut off by Usui

He forcefully took her hand and dragged her across the club. If their escape had to be low-profile, it got totally ruined by her manager yelling at both of them. She briefly saw Usui shoved money towards his direction but wasn't sure of the exact amount.

He released her once they were in the alley. Ordinarily easy-going, he seemed to be abdormally agitated.

« What were you doing ? » He asked, somehow anxious.

Misaki stared at him, bewildered.

« What was _I _doing ? You're the one who made a scene by dragging me here » She replied.

Usui breathed, getting impatient.

« No, I meant what were you doing back there ? I thought your job was being on the scene » He explained.

« Usually yes. But sometime I also have to do _customer service_ » She answered, not knowing where was the problem.

« _Customer service ? _Is that what you call snooping up on people ? » He wondered, losing his temper.

« I wasn't snooping! It was my boss's request ! And if you are referring to the content of the paper bag, I didn't really saw what was it, so relax » She replied, breathless.

« But you might have a little idea of what it was ? » He asked, impatient.

« Considering you were there, I assume it was some sort of drug. You're a drug dealer ? Geez…you have a nice life going on for you. Congrats » She replied sarcastically.

« Look who's juding other people's jobs now » He hissed, watching her from head to foot, criticizing her lack of clothes.

They both glared defiantly at each other for a long moment before Misaki decided to break the silence.

« Why are you making a big deal out of what I saw ! » She yelled.

« You don't get it, don't you ? If the man back then would have decided that you were a nuisance, he wouldn't have hesitated » His voice rasped and the words weren't as loud as he'd meant them to be.

« He wouldn't have hesitated to do what ? Kill me ? Are we in a bad action movie or what ? » She grinned without humor.

She waited for him to comment, which he didn't. Her mind seemed to be broken, she couldn't have been in danger ? Not over a couple of pills ?

« Even if I were in danger, it was my problem. Why are you so upset ? » She wondered, a little off-balance about his sudden interest towards her well-being.

Usui stared at her while he cooled down. He was back to his old self but seemed to struggled mentally.

« You're right, you're not my problem » He finally announced. After what he turned on his heels and began to walk away.

He hasn't done more than four steps that he stopped dead on his tracks. She looked past him to see what was the cause of his torment. She saw three guys walking towards them. They were talking to each other and looked completely normal. Once again, she didn't what was Usui's problem. But as they got closer, her brains started to make some connections. Just when she recognized the three boys of her school, she saw Usui turned around and walked at a determined pace towards her.

Before she could react, he pushed her back on the nearest wall and quicky covered his hair with his hood. It took several seconds for her to understand that he was trying to hide her with his body. She took her hair and hid her face behind her locks in order to go unnoticed. They heard them walking closer to her and the more they did, the more Usui pushed his body against her to not slip one hint of identity to those guys. He also wrapped his open sweater around her and tried to hide her face with both of his arms pressed against the wall.

From a outsider's point of view, it only looked like they were in an extreme make out session. But from their angle, the situation could be perceive as otherwise. It seemed like infinity. They held their breathe as the guys passed by them, oblivious about the fact that their president was just over there.

They waited until they couldn't hear anymore footsteps.

« Careless as you are, it's a miracle that you haven't been discovered before » Usui said as he watched the three students turned the street corner.

Misaki's gaze remained lock on the asphalt's floor, trying to find a rational explaination about what just happen. But she couldn't.

« I don't get you » She sighed with a choked voice.

Usui's glare bounced back to her, confused.

« I don't get why you saved me from this if your ultimate goal is to reveal my identity » She breathed as her gaze met his.

« I have no interest in exposing you » He smirked but with a certain seriousness hidden into his tone.

Misaki took a long breathe, suddenly exhausted about this chasing of mouse and cat.

«Then, let met repeat my question for the hundredth time… » She trailed off.

Usui waited, knowing already what was next.

« …what do you want » she asked. She didn't like to be in a vulnerable position and yet, she has been put through this situation. Usui knew something about her that could change her life. She would rather grant one of his request and called it a thruce than to live one more minute in this ambiguity.

Usui continued to stare at her, which made her feel uneasy. She realized that they didn't distance themselves since the guys had left. Just when she tried to move aside, he gripped her arms and pressed them onto the brick wall.

« What do I want ? I want you to remain still » He articulated.

« Remain still ? What the fuck does that even-« She began but was immediatly cut off by Usui.

He grabbed her roughly around the waist and, unexpecteldy, drew her toward him. He emprisonned her lips with his and shoved his tongue inside her mouth. Due to her lack of clothes, she could easly felt his hands on her skin, pressing her firmly against his body. She tried to push him away with her hands but he quickly grabbed her wrists and pressed them back against the wall. With a low growl, he leaned forward and continued to move his mouth against her. Just when she was about to lose her breath, he gasped and broke off this long, open-mouthed kiss.

They both gazed at each other, panting, breathless. He distanced himself and just before he walked away, he said :

"Consider yourself free from any blackmail you thought I would have on you"

* * *

**There you have the third chapter. Let me know what you think by just clicking onto the review button :) It makes me happy to hear your comments **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

A vast silence reigned over the highway as Usui drove back home. The view in his rear view mirror only emphasized the lonesome of the land. Everything in the muted late evening was peaceful and serene. Everything but his current thoughts.

_Why the hell did I do that…_

The memories of the evening resurfaced back in his mind and he had no idea why. Because he wasn't the type to care. Not for this. Not over _one _person.

Why this sudden uneasiness back at the club ? When the man asked if she was going to be a problem, why did this sudden need to cover for her? She was the one who got herself into this mess, he shouldn't have been the one to clean it.

But more importantly, he wondered why he helped her to hide her secret from those three guys. He could have just walked away with no turning back and it wouldn't have been his problem if she would have been caught. _She _was not his problem.

Convinced that tonight's events didn't hold any signification, he swept away any related images. But, even without the visual, he couldn't help but to feel a soft tickling at his fingertips: the same place that touched her velvet, yet palpable, pale skin.

* * *

It was Monday. He hated Mondays. The corridors were always filled of irrelevant and trivial details about people's weekends. Not only did he not care about them, but also despised students for their worthless speeches about how they had such a wonderful time and seen such wonderful things.

_Ugh…_

Okay, he had to admit that he was a little cranky today. But it was only because someone made him this way.

He noticed that he was too early at school, contrary to his habits. He roamed across the school, searching for an activity to do before the bell rang. He walked unconsciously to a place he had to ignore, deciding it was not worth to take unnecessary risks. But despite his own warning, his footsteps led him right in front the president's council room.

He stared at her as if he was waiting for something to happen. Which didn't. As he continued to glare at her, he noticed that she was just like any other ordinary girl. And he didn't care about ordinary girls. He had much more significant things to do than to fuss about unnecessary drama.

Relief, he sighed. It was as if Friday night had never happened.

* * *

She stared blankly at the words, trying to focus on what she had to do, but she couldn't. Once again, she was getting anxious over the same person. _Usui. _

She breathed, stealing a glance at the council's entrance. She didn't know how to react when she'll see him. Because she will see him, this pervert never missing the chance to annoyed her. But something came up to his attention:

_«Consider yourself free from any blackmail you thought I would do »_

Maybe she was free. Maybe she wouldn't have to see him anymore.

She nodded, satisfied. Remembering the events at the club, the way he _groped _her, she couldn't help but to feel relieved that she won't have to see him again. But a strange feeling remained blocked into her throat. She couldn't exactly express it. Was it gratitude? That would be completely insane. On the other hand, he did save her ass back then. If it wasn't for Usui, those three guys could have exposed her.

As she relived the scene, she tried to erase what came afterwards. The way he…kissed her. It wasn't worth remembering. Besides, she had a long week ahead of her, both for work and for school. She didn't have the luxury to lose time. Despite that, her fingers lingered on her lips as redness crept up her cheeks.

* * *

She was exhausted. Working double shifts at work, preparing for the president's assembly and studying for mid-terms, she was on survival mode. And the worse was yet to come.

Even if the week was a total chaos, she was comforted by the idea that Usui seemed to have forgotten about her. Every time their path crossed, he hadn't shown any interest. When he said that she was free, he really meant it after all.

But even though she tried to feel relieved, she couldn't help but to feel…_used_. Just like a new toy thrown away after Christmas. Not that she wanted to be played with afterwards, but he was the one who kissed her. She wondered about his real motives. Was it just for fun?

She sighed, deciding that now wasn't the moment to think about trivial things. She gazed back at her books, but a pain pulsed in her skull. Her head felt heavy and she just wanted to sleep, but deadlines and tasks were the only thing she had on mind. She looked away, but the high ceilings of the library only made her feel dizzier. She decided that fresh air could benefit her considering her painful headache.

She quickly climbed the stairs to the roof, anxious to go out. The more she climbed, the more she felt the space between walls reducing, making her suffocated. But she managed to open the roof's door.

The air was cold which contrasted with the fever she seemed to have. Nevertheless, she was glad to fill her lungs of a fresh and long breathe.

She walked towards the fence, trying to grab on something. Once she did, she somehow retrieved her balance.

« See, no illicit substance abuse » She heard someone say.

She turned around but it wasn't as if she hasn't recognized the nagging voice. She noticed Usui, seated with his both hands in the air, teasing about the other time she caught him with weed.

She tried to put on a straight face despite the scalding pain in her skull.

« Good for you » She managed to say.

She wanted to return back inside to avoid a conversation with him, somehow embarrassed. But the fence was the only thing that kept her from losing her balance.

She heard Usui coming closer.

« Long week, uh? » He said, leaning also on the fence.

She quickly pulled her hair to one side in order to hide her probably pale face. The last thing she needed was to show weakness around him.

« Not more than any other week » She bluntly replied, her voice emptied from any emotions.

Minutes passed, as they both said nothing. She really needed to go back before he noticed something. But she was clinging desperately to the fence as sweat drops slid down her face. She was about to faint and she couldn't let that happen. She gazed down, which only made her feel worse.

« Are you okay? » She heard him say. But he didn't look concerned at all, his voice flat from any worries. It was as if he was asking just out of politeness.

« I-I never tell people my p-problems » She breathed, dizzy. A simple yes would have sufficed, but she would have failed to be convincing.

« How's that » He asked, bored.

«B-because the majority won't care and the others w-will be glad that I'm having them » She explained, losing any sense of logic.

He replied something. It seemed like a « you're probably right », but she couldn't tell. A strange sound was buzzing into her ears. She really had to go.

But as she let go of the fence and turned around, a whirl of images began to dance around her. She couldn't tell where was the sky and where was the floor. Until she slowly fell and caught a last glimpse of the asphalt, preparing for the loud impact. But it curiously didn't happen, her fall somehow prevented. She wasn't sure why.

And then she lost consciousness…

* * *

**Much more drama to come :) I'll try to update soon**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Something _came to my attention, Usui" The man at the other side of the room slowly pronounced. His inferior height contrasting with the massive size of his guards, no one could have guessed the extent of his power. He was calling himself _the boss_, with reasons. Alone, he has been controlling the drug market for over 20 years, supervising the provision across fifteen prefectures of Japan.

"There was no need for your intervention, the problem is being taken care of" Usui stated as he glanced at one of the man, the same one that must have reported the problem.

"You mean that you got rid of her" The boss inquired, impatient.

Trying to look impassive, he discretely shuddered to his crude words.

"I mean that she won't be a problem, she couldn't care less about our business" Usui replied.

He was just stating the truth; she seemed to have her own problems to deal with.

_- 3 days ago, school's infirmary - _

"_I'm fine" Misaki maintained for the third time_

"_Fine people don't faint" Usui replied, searching for the thermometer. He couldn't find the nurse and he was now stuck to babysit her. _

"_I'm f-" She began but was cut off when Usui shoved the thermometer inside her mouth. _

"_Fine, I know. Let's see if your fever agrees to that" _

_They waited until they heard the beep. Usui took out the thermometer which was indicating 40°C. For the first time since he saw her almost crushed her head on the rooftop, he felt somehow worried about this high temperature. But he didn't want to show it, nor did he want to admit it to himself. _

"_You're hot" He chose to say to disguise the concern in his voice. _

"_You perv-" She trailed off, but didn't have the strength to continue. _

_Usui stayed to her bedside, wondering what was the cause of her problems_

"Even so, I feel _uneasy_ about this situation" The boss replied, not looking uneasy for one bit. He then stood up and walked towards Usui.

"You know, I picked you because you seemed solitary. You didn't seem like the guy whose girlfriend will demolished my empire" He stated, lightly threatening.

Usui looked back at him, fully in control.

"No. You picked me because my product is unique and I'm the only one who can produce it" Usui retorted, threat also in his voice.

The boss smiled, somehow entertained by the accuracy of his statement. He then nodded, and instructed him the way out.

* * *

The small room was somehow cozy despite its filthy objective. Men usually used those private rooms in hope of getting more privacy with their favourite stripper of the _Palace._ Even though it wasn't Usui's purpose, the privacy offered matched perfectly his intent.

He saw a shadow moved behind the purple curtains. At that moment, he knew she couldn't guess who was his client.

Misaki moved aside the curtain, which allowed Usui to observe her for a brief moment without looking like a complete pervert. Even for a short time, he could notice that her green attire was sculpting her silhouette in the most pleasing way.

When she recognized her client, her first reflex was to cover her body, somehow embarrassed.

"Nothing that I haven't already seen" Usui stated, amused.

Realizing that he was right, she lowered her arms. But the redness remained on her cheeks.

"I'll call you a replacement" She replied as she turned her heels, trying to evade from her current duties. But she failed pathetically.

Usui grabbed her wrist and shoved her on the couch, right beside him. His fingers lingered longer on her arm, more than he allowed himself.

"For your information, I can refuse to dance for someone if I don't want to" Her voice edged up a few octaves, undermining the confidence of her tone.

Usui's eyes narrowed playfully, savouring this moment of superiority. Then, he released her wrist.

" I don't need your dancing skills" He simply explained.

"Then, what do you want?" She argued, annoyed. It seemed like the only sentence she was asking him these days.

"I need your words"

"My words on what…"

"Your words that you won't talk to anyone about what you saw the other night"

Her brows pulled together, she frowned, not realizing what was the problem.

"About the bag of silver pills you mean?" She asked, not sure about what he was referring to.

He nodded.

"Look, you need to realize that I don't have any interest about you or your pills" She replied, flustered.

"Just promise that you'll forget about the event" He said as the humour faded from his voice.

"I don't know how to express my indifference towards the situation. You chose to live your life like this, fine. It wouldn't have been my choice, but if you want to be a drug dealer, who am I to chase away your dreams?" She continued, missing his question.

"Just promise" He said through his teeth, but she ignored his intervention, again.

"Let me be clear, I-DON'T'-CARE" She slowly articulate and tried to say something else but Usui suddenly pushed her on the couch and covered her mouth with his hand.

She tried to protest but he shifted his weight, rolling her over.

"I just need a _damn _promise" He ordered severely, all signs of teasing gone. His face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I don't make promises" She murmured, enigmatic but discreetly hurt.

"And why's that" He exhaled, losing his temper.

She didn't replied, turning her head sharply away from him. That was how he guessed that there was a long story behind it and decided to let it slide.

"Look, I don't need your promise but just know that it's for your own good that I'm asking you to remain quiet" He confided.

She looked at him, puzzled.

"My own good?"

"This business is no joke, and those people are ready to protect it even if it means to cut the threat" He explained.

She couldn't make sense of his words, but she figured out quickly what he meant by _cut the treath_. Even though she was glad that he came warned her, she couldn't figure out why he cared.

"If I'm in danger, does this mean that your are to?" She asked.

Usui gazed at her, perplexed.

"Not particularly. You're their target, not me"

"Then why the trouble?" Misaki asked which earned her a long minute of silence.

She sneaked a look at him and she noticed a certain mental fight distinct in his gestures. It was as if he were asking himself the same question she just asked him, and couldn't find a decent answer.

Then, he stood up and walked towards the door made of purple curtains.

"It's called taking his responsibilities. You're in this mess partially because of me, so I thought it'd be good to warn you. Call it even." He simply said with unreadable eyes.

And before he walked away, he said one last thing with a light tone but shaded with what she perceived as resentment.

"I'm not trying to be your knight in shining armour so be reassured"

* * *

Seated in his car, Usui gazed at the customers coming out from the club. He didn't know what he was still doing in front of that place, considering of what happened ten minutes ago.

He was annoyed. He was annoyed by her attitude.

_Then why the trouble?_

He flinched back from the memory of that question. Of course he had asked himself the same question over and over.

_Why do I care?_

He sincerely didn't know. He didn't even believe his own argument of "taking his responsibilities". It couldn't really be his fault that she decided to grope a man who was holding a bag of pills. She would have been in the same situation, with or without him. So why the hell did he had to warn her?

He looked away, staring at a man who had been waiting for a long time. Leaned on his car, he seemed to look at the entrance door, waiting for someone to come out.

Usui wanted to go home, but a small part of him wanted to stay, wondering if Misaki would go home safe.

"Stop" He muttered to himself, annoyed that he cared. Resolute, he dug his keys in the ignition. But then he saw Misaki coming out from the club, now closed.

He noticed that she had traded her green undergarments for a dark blue dress. Despite the elegance of the look, something was off about it. He thought that she was the kind of girl to go out in sweat pants once her shift was over.

He saw her shivered, which wasn't a surprise considering the temperature and her outfit. Without further assessment, he unconsciously ignited the contact. He thought about offering her ride, which she would probably refuse but he was confident about his talent of persuasion.

When he lifted his head, prepared to pull on the gas, he noticed that she wasn't at the same spot. He looked around but his head tilt reflexively to the other side of the street where the man was waiting.

He guessed right because she walked precisely toward him. He watched her kiss the other man on the cheeks after what he courteously opened the door of his car.

He watched them drive away as his brain played with the flow of information.

_Was she on a date? Was he her boyfriend?_

His mind seemed to be broken and he couldn't figure out what was clinging hurtfully to his chest. It seemed as if something was digging in his heart. He couldn't logically care that she drove away with someone. That would be irrational, incoherent.

At this precise moment, he wasn't able to define this feeling that was raging in his head. With no experience in this field, he couldn't bring himself to articulate his emotions, even though the common sense was yelling _jealousy._

* * *

**There you go with the fifth chapter :) Thanks for the reviews, it got me to update faster despite the mountain of other things to do ;)**

**Ciaooo**

**_-Sweettweet- _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY, CHAPTER 5_

_He guessed right because she walked precisely toward him. He watched her kiss the other man on the cheeks after what he courteously opened the door of his car._

_He watched them drive away as his brain played with the flow of information._

_Was she on a date? Was he her boyfriend?_

_His mind seemed to be broken and he couldn't figure out what was clinging hurtfully to his chest. It seemed as if something was digging in his heart. He couldn't logically care that she drove away with someone. That would be irrational, incoherent._

_At this precise moment, he wasn't able to define this feeling that was raging in his head. With no experience in this field, he couldn't bring himself to articulate his emotions, even though the common sense was yelling jealousy._

* * *

The dull green sheets couldn't brighten up the insipid color of the walls. Interior design didn't seem to be the hospital's priority, Usui thought. That was ironic considering the high price he was paying for hospital care.

"You know you don't have to visit me?" The patient, who happened to be his father, asked.

"I know, you don't have to repeat it every week" Usui sighed, annoyed.

"Yeah, but this advice is particularly important from now on" His father said lightly but with a hint of gravity.

Usui continued to flip through the pages of his magazine, unaffected by his comment.

"Why's that?" He asked, still imperturbable.

"I'm dying, Usui" His father breathed.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for smoking" Usui replied, his gaze still fixed on the magazine. His lung cancer wasn't a surprise.

His father laughed but it sounded more like a nervous laugh than a sincere one.

"I meant soon. I'll die soon. The cancer had spread to my brains"

Usui stopped his lecture, but his fingers still lingered on the pages. He was trying to analyse his father's sentence.

"So you don't have to pay for my treatments anymore, that would be pointless"

Usui's gaze still locked on some random article, he couldn't make sense of his father's words. He sounded like he was giving up and Usui couldn't allow that.

"I never stop to pay for your bills, what makes you think that I'll stop now?" Usui wondered as he looked his father for the first time since he entered the room.

"Like I said, it would be pointless" He replied.

Usui sighed, knowing that he was right. But sill, he couldn't admit that stopping the treatments was the right solution.

"I won't let you die" Usui simply said as he stood up, preparing to go.

He heard his father grinned behind his back while he held the doorknob in his hand.

"You could…you hate me"

Usui opened the door and just when he left, he said;

"That's what family do. We hate but we care"

* * *

Usui wandered in the hospital's corridors until he realized it was a complete loss of time. But he didn't want to come back to his father's room and face the problem. He suddenly decided that only fresh air could benefit him.

As he walked out of the building, he noticed a familiar silhouette walking in front of him. Before he could stop, he was already beside her.

"Don't tell me you also work here part time?" Usui smirked, briefly forgetting the previous weight on his shoulders.

Misaki jumped, startled.

"Damn it, you scared me"

"Please tell me that you have this hot outfit they lend to volunteer nurses" He suggested.

"Stop fantasizing" She snapped, unconsciously walking faster to bypass him.

"Well, you're not fantasy-material anyway" He claimed, accelerating his walk to follow her.

Misaki sneaked a look at him and slowed her pace. Was she offended by what he just said?

"And you, why you're here?" She snapped but soon regretted, remembering the answer. She recalled the time at the principal's office where Usui said that his father had cancer.

"I'll tell you if you tell me the reason why you're here" He teased, his lips stretched into a grin.

She ignored his request and continued to walk, looking in a rush.

Usui stopped in front of his car.

"Can I at least offer you a ride?" He proposed.

She gazed down at her watch, stuck between the fact that she didn't want to spend more time with him and the fact that she was already late.

"Or will your boyfriend care?" He asked in a detached voice but with a subtle hint of irritation.

Misaki raised her head, stunned by his question.

"N-no" She stuttered but immediately realized that her answer could be interpreted as otherwise seeing Usui's statue-like face.

She decided to open the car's door and take his offer to clear the tensed atmosphere. Not that she was the one at fault. Afterall, it was his problem that he didn't ask the right question. He should have asked her if she had a boyfriend before presuming she had one.

Usui buckled up his seatbelt and started the engine.

"So, where do you want me to drop you off? " He asked stiffly.

"Estelle's Restaurant on the 6th Avenue"

"Your boyfriend must be rich then?" He said, smiling without humour.

She sighed, annoyed by the misunderstanding.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Usui"

Still focus on the road, his features seemed less tense, relieved somehow. His curled up into a smile.

"So you're a waitress at this restaurant?" He asked.

"Damn it, why would you think that I work everywhere, I'm not wonder woman" She hissed.

Usui laughed as a sexy image of her in wonder woman infiltrated his mind.

"I heard that this restaurant is very romantic. I don't know why you would go there if it's not for work nor a date"

"It's a little bit of both " She grumbled, knowing that he wouldn't understand what she meant by that.

"What?"

"Nothing, you can stop there" She said, seeing that they were now in front of the restaurant. They stopped but the car doors were still locked.

She turned her head to see if it was in his immediate plans to unlock the doors but his eyes remained focused on the road.

"Can you unloc-" She began but was taken aback by the unforeseen movement of Usui.

She immediately found herself stuck between the window and Usui, their faces just inches away.

"What do you mean by _both_?" He demanded, glancing at her with unreadable eyes.

"Let me go, or _else_" She threatened, trying to pushing him away. But the odds of that didn't look so great considering his strength. His grip on her tightened.

"I will once you tell me the real reason why you're here" He dealt as his hot breath tickled her nose.

"Why do you care?" She asked through stiff lips.

They both breathed heavily as none of them spoke for a long moment. There was no image precise enough to describe the tension between them.

"I care enough to kiss the hell out of you if you don't tell me" He breathed. His eyes were wide and serious.

"I would prefer that over telling you the truth"

Usui glared at her, unsure if she was serious.

"I won't hold back, " He menaced, hoping that she would stop him. He didn't know if he could hold much longer.

"Me neither, as long as I won't have to tell you the truth" She groaned, ready for anything to protect her secret.

With only this, Usui's lips came down hard on hers. Surprised by the rapidity of his moves, she didn't have time to mentally prepare herself. Maybe it was a good thing. With more time, she could have pushed him away but the problem wouldn't be solved. A kiss for her silence, that was the deal. She would have to bear with it, that's all. But as the kiss became several kisses, she began to forget any sense of rationality.

One of his hands grasped her hair and strongly pulled her back on her seat. His tongue dove deeply inside her mouth as his fingers skim over her tights, grabbing her roughly around the waist. While he brought his lips to the curve of her neck, she found herself already begging for more. Her hands reached over and she drew him toward her for a long, intense open-mouthed kiss. He boldly pushed back against the car's window, her head banging on it as he moved his mouth in sharp movements against hers.

The need for air came earlier than wanted. Their lips slowly parted, and the rhythm of their erratic breath was almost synchronized. Misaki turned flushed red as she began to realize what just happened.

"S-So will I get to keep my secret now?" She asked, her cheeks still coloured in a crimson red.

Usui smirked, his face still close to her.

"What if I already know what you're hiding?" He asked, trying to tease her but he looked up with only half a smile.

"Impossible" She shrugged, knowing that he couldn't have guessed the truth.

"One does not need to be smart to guess what you're doing. Only a few jobs can mixed dating and working"

She shuddered away from the thought that he already knew. She got instantly anxious, hoping for a miracle.

"You're a hooker" He simply stated, a mist of vulnerability covering his green eyes.

Normally, she would have punched any guy that would have called her a hooker. But the sad truth was that she was one. There were better words to describe her situation: call girl, courtesan… an _escort_. But all those words were meaning the same thing: she gets paid to go out with men.

She couldn't stand Usui's eyes on her. She had to go. She wouldn't be pitied by anyone.

She managed to slide down the car and she hurried to walk away, not even looking behind. She successfully walked to the man, who was her client for the evening, and hoped that Usui wasn't following her. Which was a stupid thing to think. Little did she greet her client that her hand was already captured by a strong grip.

"Sorry buddy, she's mine for tonight"

After what he shoved her back inside his car and drove away.

"You can't do that! I need the money!" She yelled, enraged.

Usui searched through his pockets and threw her a pile of cash on her laps.

"Damn it, Usui, you don't understand! I have a contract with an agency! They will fire me!" She claimed, panicked.

"I know who they are, you won't have a problem" He said as he activate his Bluetooth headset.

"B-But" She stammered but her mouth was soon covered by one of Usui's hands.

"Hi, I would like to book one of your employee" He announced politely thought the phone.

Misaki tried to bit his hand but it had no effect on him.

"Yes, I would like to book all the future slots on the schedule of Misaki Ayuzawa"

* * *

**Misaki a hooker and a stripper? A wild turn of events but it takes what it wakes to fluster our perverted alien ;) Please review ! If you notice some frequent grammatical errors (especially with verbs), please don't be shy to inbox me. I normally speak french and errors can happen :) I'm trying by best, after writing on maid sama for over two years, I learned quite a few things from English but I know it might not be perfect yet.**

**Babye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap chapter 6**

_"You can't do that! I need the money!" She yelled, enraged._

_Usui searched through his pockets and threw her a pile of cash on her laps._

_"Damn it, Usui, you don't understand! I have a contract with an agency! They will fire me!" She claimed, panicked._

_"I know who they are, you won't have a problem" He said as he activate his Bluetooth headset._

_"B-But" She stammered but her mouth was soon covered by one of Usui's hands._

_"Hi, I would like to book one of your employee" He announced politely thought the phone._

_Misaki tried to bit his hand but it had no effect on him._

_"Yes, I would like to book all the future slots on the schedule of Misaki Ayuzawa"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

The evening's air was fresh. The moon hung in the dark sky, its reflection glowing beautifully in the river near the boardwalk. The waltz of the shimmering waves would have been hypnotizing for anyone who would have the heart for it. Which wasn't the case for a flustered raven-hair girl.

"Why the hell would you do that? Do you know how much money you caused me to lose tonight?" Misaki yelled, at the biggest disappointement of the couples cuddling in the park.

"I gave you money in the car for compensation of tonight" Usui informed her as his feet brushed the sidewalk. He always wondered how it felt like to walk with someone on this particulary romantic riverwalk.

"And it won't stop there, I booked your entire schedule, remember?" He teased, happy about the thought.

"I won't accept your money, Usui" She spat.

"Then I'll have to send the money to your agency"

Misaki stopped and turned to face him.

"Speaking of which, how do you even know which one is it?" She asked, curious why he knew their exact phone number.

"Have you forgotten my part-time job?" He demanded.

"Are you telling me that you once called to get yourself a hooker?" She said, a hidden disgust in her voice.

Usui's eyes widened at the wild accusation. He then regained his composure, choosing to walk towards a bench near the river. He sat, inviting Misaki to sit beside him. Though she was cautious around him, she accepted.

"Is that how you consider yourself; a _hooker_?" He asked, surprised by her choice of words to describe her work.

"There are more poetic words but I was just citing the way you called me earlier" She answered, interlocking her fingers.

Usui looked at her and his expression turned hard as he recalled the sentence he used earlier:

"_You're a hooker"_

He realized that it might not have been the best word, considering the pejorative sense. He didn't know how to apologize. He decided to change the subject.

"I know your agency, because many of your co-workers are buying my _products_" He explained.

"By _products, _you mean drugs? Seriously, why do you even do this job…" She said, not particularly hoping for an answer. It was more a statement.

"I could ask you the same question" He counterclaimed.

She bit her lips, regretting her previous question.

"Not that it doesn't match your feisty personality" Usui grinned, flashing her a smile.

"The only thing this job matches is my budget needs" She muttered to herself, under her breath. Despite the low tone, Usui heard it perfectly.

"Yeah, I already figured it was a matter of money. But why so desperate?" He asked, curious why she had to work two jobs she seemed to hate.

She clasped her hands together. She really didn't want to share all of her secrets, especially with him. But she soon figured out that, one way or the other, this alien will find a way to know the truth.

"My mom has renal failure. That's why you saw me at the hospital; I was visiting her during her dialysis. So let's just say that I'm the only one who can provide for my family and pay for her medical bills." She explained.

Usui nodded, relating to her. Their stories couldn't be more alike. One of their parents being in the hospital, the burden was now on them. He wondered why her father couldn't help her. As much as he wanted to know, he was scared about the answer and how to proceed if the question was answered by a tragedy. He wasn't the best at offering his condolences.

"I see. But, as much as I enjoy to see you in those sexy outfits of yours, why these type of jobs? There are other ways to earn money" He suggested while avoiding to ask about her father.

"No part-time jobs can pay as much as what I'm earning now. I couldn't afford to work more hours with another job that pays less. I'm still a student after all"

Usui looked at her, somehow sorry about their destiny. Although both of their jobs weren't recommended, he felt that her jobs were worse than his. She was right, it didn't match her personality at all. At school, she was the strong, hero like, feminist and powerful president. It was a pity that she had to trade those qualities for a salary. No one should go through that, he thought.

He looked down at his watch, realizing the late hour. The least he wanted to do was to add up to her problems, even if his mere existence could be perceived as a nuisance according to her.

"It's getting late, let me drop you off at your house"

* * *

He stopped the engine and looked at the Misaki's house. Their garden was neglected but it wasn't as worse as the falling fence. A simple gust of wind could make it collapse.

He observed Misaki as she tried to unlock the quavering fence. She probably didn't want to kick it down even though it would have been easier than to open it without breaking it.

Usui walked towards her and skilfully opened the entrance.

"I didn't need your help" She snapped, probably more flustered about the state of her fence than Usui himself.

"I know, but the quicker I see you enter your home safe, the quicker I can go back home" He explained.

She sighed, perhaps thinking that she didn't need him to keep an eye on her. She turned her heels and waved goodbye.

"Don't you forget something?" He asked as he followed in her footsteps.

She quickly inspected the pockets of her coat although she seemed to have everything. She stared at him, puzzled by his question.

Just when she understood that his question was a trap, his hand reached her arm, which made her lose her balance. She thought she would fall on the ground, but all of his moves were calculated. His other free hand held her upper back, right between her shoulder blades. Had they been a couple in figure ice-skating, they would have easily impressed the judges.

"A goodnight kisses, maybe?" He smiled with teeth more white than the moon itself.

She could practically feel the red creeping up her neck as she recalled their passionate kiss earlier in his car.

"N-No way!" She spat, embarrassed.

"I'm your client tonight. Don't you owe me that?" He teased as his fingers skimmed over her pink cheeks.

She gulped, uneasy by their proximity. Even if she knew he was joking, his comment made her hands clenched into fists.

"I don't kiss clients, I'm not a prostitute!" She yelled, losing her temper.

Surprise flitted across his face. He didn't know which answer he was waiting but he was sure it wasn't this. Of course he knew that escorts weren't allowed to sleep with their clients but he didn't know that there was the same rule for kisses.

It was as if an invisible weight got removed from his chest.

All the scenarios he had on his mind, imagining her with disgusting and filthy men seemed to be laughable now that he knew the truth. Was he…relieved? He had this strange desire located in his stomach since he learned her second job. He knew it wasn't right to feel like this, especially considering his situation. Did he want to be the only guy that she would kiss from now on? That would be absurd. But as his eyes traced over her delicate features, he couldn't imagine her with someone else. The thought of her touching or kissing somebody else was slowly driving him insane.

"I can give you some money if it's the problem" He said sarcastically.

Despite the humour in his voice, Misaki didn't feel it was a joke. Anger flashed in her eyes. As much as Usui didn't want to let go, the strong kick in his stomach made him loosen his grip. She shoved him aside and took a step back from him, her jaw clenched.

"I might be a stripper. I might be a hooker. I might have lost all my dignity but there's one thing I will never do… accept money for those kind of _things_" She said through her teeth, venom in her voice.

She managed to walk through her door, which wasn't easy with a blurred vision. As she held the doorknob, Usui pulled her tight to his chest, enlacing her from behind.

"And I'm glad you don't" He softly whispered to her ear.

She wanted to protest but his grip was too firm. He rested his chin on the curve of her neck.

"It was only a joke, I'm sorry you took it the wrong way" He explained, his hot breath tickling the lobe of her right ear.

She sighed, embarrassed about what she misunderstood. She really needed to get some sleep or at least a cup of coffee.

"But the problem is… I really want to kiss you" He murmured, humour back in his voice.

Misaki's heart started to hammer unexpectedly. She knew she had to do something before he lured her the same way he did in his car. She wouldn't let herself fall under his spell, not before she could have time to analyse and assess her feelings.

She quickly pushed him aside and successfully opened the entrance door.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Is that a secret word for _making out_?" He smirked.

"No, _coffee _is just a word for _coffee_" She replied. "You don't want it?"

He quickly walked towards her, deciding that a cup of coffee was better than no moment with her.

Just as he passed the threshold, his phone rang. He looked at the screen to know the identity of the caller.

"I should better get that outside, but don't think it's a way to get rid of me. I'll be back in 1 minute"

She rolled her eyes, deciding that it must be one of his drug addict client. She closed the door to let him take the call.

"Hi" Usui answered, professionally, considering it was _the _boss who was calling.

"**Hi, Mr. Usui. I have other things to do, so let me cut to the chase. What are you still doing with **_**her**_**?" **

Usui looked around him, feeling that he was being spied on. He didn't like that.

"Could you be more specific?"

"**More specific? All right. From our previous meeting, I thought that I have been clear that she was a threat and that she had to be taken care of" **

"Yeah, and I specifically told you that she won't be a problem. She won't speak about what she saw at the club"

"**And what is your strategy?" **

Strategy? This man was getting on his nerves. He couldn't told him that Misaki had no interest to divulge what she saw, plans that he wouldn't believe him even though it was the truth.

"I don't need a strategy. The girl eats in the palm of my hands. If I tell her not to speak, she won't. Simple as that"

"**Is she your girlfriend?"**

Usui knew it was a trick question. In this kind of business, one couldn't have a weak spot. Despite the fact that it was true that she wasn't his girlfriend, he could not show him any feelings he might have towards her. That would be too dangerous. For him and especially for _her_.

"No, sir. I'm only close to her so that I can know that she won't open her mouth just like you want"

"**Ok" **

With only this short answer, he hung up, probably judging that Usui's strategy was good enough. He was a busy man after all.

Usui shivered due to the cold. The cup of coffee will be more than welcomed. He put away his cellphone in his pocket and was prepared to come inside.

Just as he turned himself, he noticed Misaki in the doorway, a cup of sugar in her hand. She was probably about to ask him if he wanted sugar in his coffee. But by the look on her face, sugar seemed to be the last thing on her mind.

Usui's eyes widened. He didn't know which part she heard. Which lie she believed.

Judging by the dimness of her complexion, he guessed that she believed every word he said.

He tried to take a step towards her, which she responded with a step back inside her house.

He tried to pronounce a rational explanation but his words were a messy chaos in his head.

She then closed the door hard, leaving him alone with the neglected garden covered with dry flowers surrounded by weed.

_How ironic…_

* * *

**:) Leave a review if you have time :) Aurevoir!**

**_Sweettweet07_  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! First I want to thank you for all those reviews on chapter 7! It wasn't my favorite because it was more descriptive and explanatory but it was needed for the flow of the story. Anyway, I received so many reviews that I decided to make this chapter a little longer ;) So, enjoy :)

* * *

Previously on Chapter 7

* * *

_"**And what is your strategy?"**_

_Strategy? This man was getting on his nerves. He couldn't told him that Misaki had no interest to divulge what she saw, plans that he wouldn't believe him even though it was the truth._

_"I don't need a strategy. The girl eats in the palm of my hands. If I tell her not to speak, she won't. Simple as that"_

_"**Is she your girlfriend?"**_

_Usui knew it was a trick question. In this kind of business, one couldn't have a weak spot. Despite the fact that it was true that she wasn't his girlfriend, he could not show him any feelings he might have towards her. That would be too dangerous. For him and especially for her._

_"No, sir. I'm only close to her so that I can know that she won't open her mouth just like you want"_

_"**Ok" **_

_With only this short answer, he hung up, probably judging that Usui's strategy was good enough. He was a busy man after all._

_Usui shivered due to the cold. The cup of coffee will be more than welcomed. He put away his cellphone in his pocket and was prepared to come inside._

_Just as he turned himself, he noticed Misaki in the doorway, a cup of sugar in her hand. She was probably about to ask him if he wanted sugar in his coffee. But by the look on her face, sugar seemed to be the last thing on her mind._

_Usui's eyes widened. He didn't know which part she heard. Which lie she believed._

_Judging by the dimness of her complexion, he guessed that she believed every word he said._

_He tried to take a step towards her, which she responded with a step back inside her house._

_He tried to pronounce a rational explanation but his words were a messy chaos in his head._

_She then closed the door hard, leaving him alone with the neglected garden covered with dry flowers surrounded by weed._

_How ironic…_

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

Usui watched his father lightening carefully his cigarette as if it was a gift of god. He blew out a puff of smoke and sat back on his wheelchair, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Usui raised an eyebrow as he took a long drag, which made him go into a coughing fit.

"You know it won't help your lung cancer, right?" Usui asked him in a disapproving tone.

"Well, we're lucky that it has spread to my brains. I can smoke now and I will still die" His dad replied, uncaring about the harmful effects of smoking on his health.

Usui didn't argue, knowing that cigarettes probably won't change a thing. Anything looked inoffensive beside a brain cancer.

"So, have you thought about what you will do with all this money, now that you don't have to pay for my treatments?"

Usui sighed, remembering his last encounter with the insurance lady. He wanted to pay as usual, even though it was against the approval of his father. That was when the lady handed him over the revocation of consent to health care, signed by his father. In this way, had he wanted to pay that it would have been for nothing. In other words, his father wouldn't be receiving any more treatments, waiting for the death to strike.

"No, I didn't give it much thought." Usui replied as his father threw the cigarette onto the gravel of the garden.

"Could it be because your _heart _is somewhere?" His father said playfully, giving him a wink.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, I saw you leaving with a beautiful brunette the other day" His father explained, speaking of Misaki without knowing it.

Usui groaned silently, annoyed that even his inpatient father could notice about his relationship with Misaki. It was no wonder that the boss did know about her, every one seemed to spy on them.

"Given your job, you must be aware that a girlfriend isn't the best idea?" His father asked. For the first time since he has been admitted to the hospital, Usui could perceive concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I know" He simply replied.

His father unlocked the brakes of his wheelchair and rolled it around so that he could face Usui.

"You know why I gave you my recipe of the silver drug?" His father demanded as he lit up another cigarette.

"So that I can pay for your medical bills?"

"Partially, yes. But also so that you could have a great life without working a minimum wage job"

"And you're telling me this, because?" Usui said, getting impatient about this sudden fuss over his drug dealer job.

"Because I realize now that it wasn't the best thing to do as a father"

Usui let him talk, knowing it was one of those emotional moments a dying person might have.

"I know how dangerous it might have been for you. I would fully understand if you wanted to quit and sell the recipe to someone else."

He paused to rub his cigarette against the floor. Then, he stood up which seemed to be very demanding. Usui tried to help him, but he refused any support. Instead, he placed both of his hands on Usui's shoulders. He stared at him with eyes wide and serious.

"But if you decide to keep your job as drug dealer, please don't fall in love. Both for her own good and yours"

* * *

Monday morning came by so quickly that she hardly had enough time to collect her thoughts about what happened. Misaki paused her reading and looked up at the empty council's room.

_Was I being manipulated all along? _

She scratched the back of her head with her pencil. One of her top quality was that she couldn't be fooled easily. Scepticism was her _motto_. So how Usui succeeded to maintain this act all along without being caught? Of course she was suspicious of him at first but she was slowly starting to trust him.

_The girl eats in the palm of my hands_

She flinched back from the memory of the nonchalance in his voice. Now that she was able to put the pieces together, she felt like a fool for not being wise enough to notice the signs. Why would a sane guy book all her escort's schedule? Of course he had to have a motive. She was very stupid to think that he actually cared.

She shrugged and decided it was time to go to her first class.

Considering there was less than five minutes left before the classes begun, the corridor was heavily crowded. She hardly made it through her locker to go fetch her books.

She tried to walk towards her classroom, annoyed by all the students who were yelling. Just when she grabbed a hyperactive guy's shirt to tell him to lower the volume in the corridor, she immediately released him, seeing the tall blonde guy behind him.

_Usui_

She didn't have time to think of a strategy to face him on this Monday morning. Did she have to ignore him? Did she have to act like she didn't care about the phone call?

They both gazed at each other for a time that seemed to be infinite. For the first time, she was glad that the students were noisy; it helped to ease the awkward tension between them.

The bell rang which created a movement of panic towards the classroom. Every one was running. Every one except two persons.

She stood still and sneaked a look at Usui. He seemed…_offbeat_. The indifference that emptied his eyes made her curious.

She watched him as he walked towards her. Her brain was totally blank. She didn't know how to react and what to say.

He was now one step away from her. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on a mean insult that she could utter.

Just when she opened her mouth, he passed right beside her, without a single word. He avoided her. Despite her pride, she felt…ignored.

She remained still, statue-like. She wanted to walk away. She wanted to prove him she didn't care. But her feet remained glued to the floor just as she listened hopelessly to the sound of his footsteps going further and further.

* * *

Usui sat at the back of the club. He wanted to be sure to go unnoticed. Even if he wouldn't allow himself to go near _her,_ it didn't mean that he couldn't see her. Because it was the only remedy he found. In reality, he was losing his mind. Underneath the guise of indifference, he was suffocating.

Everything that was in front of his eyes was slowly breaking apart the hard shell he learned to build all those years.

Because she was tempting him. She was too much seductive for all those unworthy gazes…and he hated it.

He found her black lace dress too short and too revealing.

It showed too much cleavage.

It was too see-through.

Too…provocative.

But the truth was: she was exquisite. The delicate material of her dress was sculpting her body perfectly. The see-through fabric, sewed below a black leather bustier, circled her waist and veiled a modest part of her thighs. The translucence allowed him to see her leather panties matching her bustier. His heart lurched against his ribs when he remembered the few times he held her body against his. As his eyes lingered at the curve of her hips, he imagined himself tearing up the provocative dress.

_Don't fall in love. _

His father's words savagely brought him back to reality. Without further thinking, he quickly walked towards the exit. The further he could be from her the better it would be… for both of them.

But he had one second of hesitation when he reached the door. One second that was deadly to his escape.

Without knowing why, his head tilt reflexively in Misaki's direction. For the last time, he thought. But the sight of her made him lost the last edge of control he had.

He knew it was her job. He watched her going around tables since the beginning of the night, flirting with clients. He didn't know if it was because he was closer to her than he was previously, but now that he could notice every guy's gaze on her, he could only see a pack of hungry wolves drooling over a prey.

Before he could assess the impact of his decision, he was walking towards her, resolved. He knew she could be in trouble for that, but he didn't care.

_Screw that. Screw all of it. _

He snatched her hand and rushed her outside the club, the further away he could from any male.

Walking at an automatic pace, he hardly notice when she managed to get rid of his hands.

"Damn it, Usui! Do you want to make me lose a second job!" She yelled in distress.

Trying to catch his breath, he gazed at her for a long moment. He analysed seriously her question and before he could stop his inner thoughts, he had already gulped an answer.

"Yes."

Misaki looked at him, stupefied. She seemed like someone who couldn't make sense of his words.

"Quit your job" Usui ordered her with hopeless frustration.

Surprise flitted across her face. Her temper flared hot and she glared defiantly at Usui.

"You have no right to ask me that. One minute you ignore me and the other you-" She said through her teeth but Usui's hands reached over which caught her off guards. Their lips were just inches away.

"…and the other minute you act like that" Her voice rasped.

Their sudden proximity wasn't inviting him to adopt his best behaviour. Everything about her was driving him insane, from her floral scent to the soft touch of her skin. He could no longer control himself: he was the hungry wolf he dreaded.

Without further thinking, he gathered her up in his arms and pushed her against the nearest wall. He claimed her mouth with his and shoved his tongue inside. His fingers dug into her shoulders to draw her toward him the closer he could. He felt one her hand grasping his hair, which surprise him. He was prepared to get shoved aside but it didn't happen. Instead, she reached over and sucked his tongue into her mouth. He didn't know why she didn't push him away. He didn't know and didn't care. The only thing that was on his mind was the torment of touching her that grew bigger and bigger the more she moved her mouth against her.

He grabbed her roughly around the waist as her arms reached up to twine tightly around his neck. The need for air became urgent. But at the same time, he didn't want to break their kiss, knowing it might not be happening again. So he decided to endure it, preferring her lips over the necessity of breathing. Unfortunately, she didn't have the same vision. She stopped the kiss, breathless.

"I don't get you" She gasped, inaudible. He caught her face between his palms, ready for more. But she clasped her hand over his mouth, preventing the second wave of passion.

"If I explain you the call, will you?" He coaxed against her hand.

"No, I really don't care" She replied, still panting.

"You're lying" He simply stated.

"You do care. When I avoided you this morning, you didn't look like someone who didn't care"

She smiled without humour.

"Speaking of which. Aren't you tired to play hot and cold?" She asked, her pride still hurt by this event.

"I'm just playing hard to get" He grinned.

"Well, don't get your hopes too high. This game will never work." She threatened gruffly.

Usui's eyes narrowed playfully, his hands still lingering on her lower back.

"Oh yes? Look how well it turned out" He smirked.

Misaki's face turned instantly red, realizing their compromising positions. She rolled him over and began to walk away, not able to stand the embarrassment.

"Please don't go" He said, prudent. "What I said on the phone was fake, it was only to protect you" He continued.

She turned around to face him and rolled her eyes, sceptical. But when she red the vulnerability on his face, she knew it would be hard to not trust his explanation.

"C'mon…"_the girl eats in the palm of my hand"_… I've never seen someone as stubborn as you…" He laughed with half a smile.

"Which sometimes drives me crazy…" He continued as a pain looked tightened his face.

She felt uneasy by this moment of honesty.

"So what, am I danger?" She wondered, starting to understand the reason of the phone call.

"I won't let them hurt you"

"I'm not scared, I don't need your protection"

"You don't have a choice"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it"

Usui glanced at her with unreadable eyes. Just one second elapsed between the time he walked towards her and when he imprisoned her in a tight hug from behind. She tried to break free but his hold was too strong. Even though she didn't want to admit it, he proved his point.

"And those guys are ten times stronger than me, considering they have guns" He explained as he released her.

"So what do you propose?" She asked, her pride wounded.

"Quit your job" He simply answered.

She gazed at him, puzzled.

"What part of "I'm broke and I need money" did you not understand" She exhaled sharply.

"I understand, that's why I'm offering you a deal" He proposed, enigmatic.

"What sort of deal"

"Help me to deliver my next order and we'll split profit"

She analyzed his deal, unsure.

"How much are we talking about?"

"One million dollars…"

Her jaw dropped.

"_Each_" He finally announced.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm sorry for the ones who didn't get the chance to read Chapter 8, the fan fiction website bugged when I tried to upload it, so Chapter 8 stayed hidden for a long time. Be sure you had read it before Chapter 9 :)**

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 8**

* * *

"Help me to deliver my next order and we'll split profit"

She analyzed his deal, unsure.

"How much are we talking about?"

"One million dollar…"

Her jaw dropped.

"_Each_" He finally announced.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Usui gathered the money in stacks and carefully placed it in a silver suitcase. He made sure that there was 2 million dollars before sliding it to another man.

"Now, are we clear on the plan?" Usui asked him.

"Yes we are. We'll meet at Kirk's club around 10 pm and then I will give you back this suitcase and fake a deal. It doesn't take an advanced course to understand the plan, dude" The guy sarcastically replied, humour in his voice.

Usui knew he could trust him. After all, that guy was the one who supplied him all the pharmaceutical supply he needed to do his silver pills for more than four years. He wasn't ready to say they were great friends but it was fair to say they were good acquaintances. As long as he would follow the plan, Usui couldn't ask more.

"_How much are we talking about?"_

"_One million dollar…"_

_Her jaw dropped. _

"_Each" He announced. _

_Misaki looked at him as surprise flitted across his face. She then frowned, suspicions replacing her consternation._

"_Stop screwing around. Not less than one minute ago, you insisted in protecting me. Now you want me to follow you in your dangerous lifestyle?" She asked, sceptical. _

_Usui folded his arms across his chest, a shimmer of challenge in his eyes. _

"_Are you afraid?" _

"_No!" She immediately replied, high-handed._

"_Then, are you in?" _

_She sighed and glared defiantly at him._

"_Damn right, I am" She accepted _

"That girl must be very important, seeing all the trouble you went through" The guy noticed, impressed.

"She is" He simply acknowledged, his lips curling into a discrete smile.

The guy leaded him to his loft's exit and shook his hand.

"Oh, and sorry for my indiscretion, but how did you manage to gather all this money? I mean…I know you're making a lot of money considering your job, but that fast?" He wondered.

"I sold my recipe" Usui briefly replied.

"Of the silver pills? To our boss?!" He shrieked, one hand covering his mouth.

_Of course not_, Usui thought. That would have been the stupidest move. Might as well as shoot himself. If he had sold his recipe to their boss, he wouldn't have any reasons to let him alive. He was the only one who knew the recipe and as long as it stayed that way, he will be safe. _She _will be safe. The only way he could ever be free would be to quit the country and go far away. But he didn't want to let her by herself here. Especially with the boss lurking around her…

"No, to one contact I have in the Philippines's market. No way the boss will ever find out"

"That's better" He replied, relieved.

Usui nodded. Despite the fact that he would probably never succeed to escape the drug-dealing world, he was grateful. Starting from tonight, Misaki will now have enough money to quit her job. He couldn't be more relieved.

* * *

"I thought that I was essential to your plan!" Misaki shrieked, annoyed. She tried to pull her dress down as she walked in an attempt to cover more of her legs but it only made her bra more apparent. It must have been one of the reasons why Usui specifically instructed her to wear that dress.

"You are. Without you, I couldn't even enter the club. Every guy must be with at least one girl."

"C'mon, this requirement doesn't apply to you. Clubs apply this rule only so that there won't be a huge ratio of ugly guys crawling onto the dance floor and scare away the few girls the club managed to attract." She said, not realizing the significance of her statement.

Usui's lips stretched into a grin.

"Are you admitting that I'm attractive?" He slyly smiled.

She turned flush red, recalling her previous sentence.

"Who's admitting to what!" She squealed as her voice edged up a few octaves.

Unfortunately, Usui didn't get the chance to continue his argument with her. The doorman stamped both of their hands and invited them inside.

The music was so loud that he couldn't properly explain the rest of the plan to Misaki. He showed her the stairs to instruct her the way upstairs. He led her to one of the VIP rooms where the music was less strident.

"Ok so now, I need you to stay outside this room" He explained.

Misaki's expression turned hard.

"Usui, I feel like you don't need me here at all. Am I a charity case to you?" She asked as deception filled her voice.

He looked at her in the most honest way he could in this situation. Because she was partially right. He didn't need her for the purpose she thought, but he still needed her in the larger sense of the expression.

"Misaki, your presence is crucial. I need you to keep a close watch on anyone that looks suspicious to you. We are not the only ones that wants this deal" He lied but it didn't seem to show. Misaki was looking around, taking this new mission very seriously.

"Ok, I get it." She replied, already prepared to counter-attack.

"If you're in trouble, text me. Oh… by the way, what's your number?" He innocently asked, seizing the opportunity to get her number.

"I applaud your strategy, but…I'll be okay without your help" She replied.

Usui sighed, defeated. But he knew he would surely have other occasions to ask her.

"Ok, so be safe" He said before closing the VIP's door behind him.

Every thing was going according to his plan. The guy with the suitcase was here, just like he asked him.

"So, your girlfriend isn't having doubts right now?" The guy asked after he gave him back the suitcase with the money.

Usui's heart skipped a beat at the sound of this descriptive word: _girlfriend. _But he decided to ignore it.

"I hope not" He simply replied as he walked in rounds into the room in order to leave Misaki under the impression that the deal was long.

After deciding it had been long enough to be credible, Usui waved him goodbye and left.

"It didn't take time." Misaki said, almost reproachful.

It wasn't good. If she believed that the deal wasn't dangerous enough, Usui wondered if she would accept the money. There was a strong probability that she would declined, thinking that she didn't earn it. He had to come up with a plan.

"I know that guy" Usui pronounced, trying to look suspicious as he gazed at a random dude.

Misaki turned around to see the suspect. Things were looking great, she seemed to be on her guards.

"We're not the only ones who wanted that deal. I think he's here for the money" He invented as he went along.

Without further thinking, he took her hand and started to run downstairs. He didn't know if it was just for an excuse to hold her hand or to make his act more credible.

Regardless of his real motives, she immediately freed herself from his hold.

"Running isn't the solution!" were her words. She turned around and ran towards the guy he falsely accused.

Usui had no time to react. Before he could grab her, she had already pinned the innocent guy firmly to the ground. If it were only him, Usui could have managed to clarify the situation. But the odds of that didn't look that great. Just when he walked towards the hostage of Misaki, he noticed four immense guys, probably the dude's friends, coming from behind. They weren't standing a chance against them.

At the same time, Misaki came to the same conclusion. Usui quickly ran towards her and grabbed her hand for the second time.

"Now, running would be the solution" He stated, leaving her no chance to reply. But the approval in her eyes showed him that she was thinking the same way.

They ran down the flight of stairs, ignoring the protests of the four guys. Seeing the panic, the doorman tried to stop them from running away but Usui knocked him over with the silver suitcase.

They raced down the streets, trying to put as much distance between them and their pursuers. It wasn't easy. Considering the fact that they were massive, it was hard to believe that they could ran at this pace. Eventually, they managed to catch a yellow light, which luckily turned red for the others. Despite the reasonable distance, Usui estimated that it would be better to hide than to continue running. He drew Misaki in a small alley.

"D-Damn, t-that was close" She panted out of breath. Usui prepared himself to reply, but he heard running footsteps coming from the main street. As a result of an automatism, he pushed Misaki against the closer wall, behind a big container. They listened to the footsteps, anxious. A while later, the footsteps faded and their short breath were the only sound filling the silence of the alley.

Her glance met his, and he saw himself reflected in the wide mirror of her eyes. That was when he realized their physical proximity. He urgently distanced himself to avoid an awkward moment. But she didn't seem to be offended as he noticed her incontrollable laugh.

"I can't believe they got fooled!" She cracked up. As she crouched, breaking into laughter, Usui realized that he had never seen her so happy. She looked radiant.

He took an empty box and sat beside her to split the money in his silver suitcase.

"One million dollar, as promised" He said as he offered her stacks of money.

_Please accept, please accept…_

She cautiously took the money, suddenly embarrassed.

"I feel like one million dollar is a high prize for the few things I did" Her voice was choked.

"Consider it like a fair prize for the degree of potential danger"

He prepared himself to counter-attack another argument, but she silently put away the money in her bag.

"T-thank you" She stuttered, unsure. He felt like she wasn't use to thank people.

"With this money, you did more for my family than anyone did in many years" She continued, in a clearer voice.

There was moment of silence where they just looked at each other.

"Beside paying for your mother's dialysis, what will you do with your half of money?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't answer something lame and would actually spend a little money for herself.

"I will clear other debts that we have"

_Of course…_

"Ok, but I assume your debts do not total more than one million dollars. Don't you have a guilty pleasure?"

She paused, pondering his question silently.

"I would like to go to university, and continue my education. Preferably to law school"

It wasn't the type of guilty pleasures he had on mind, but it was far more righteous.

"So that you could put criminals like me behind bars?" He teased her.

Her lips twitched, fighting a smile.

"Not exactly. I'd like to be a defense lawyer and represents the accused party."

Usui smiled, curious about this choice.

"Can I ask you why?" He wondered.

She evaluated his demand, puzzled. She seemed to struggle about her choice of words.

"So that I could prevent innocent people to go in jail, I guess" She finally replied but a discrete pain looked tightened her face.

"You know that the majority of cases is a debate on the time of the sentence? Most of the defendants are guilty for the crime they are being accused of."

She bit her lips and clasped her hands together in order to calm herself.

"I know. But still, few can be innocent for a crime they haven't commit, and be set up" She replied with a discrete frustration.

He was slowly starting to guess her real motives to become a lawyer. It had something to do with a personal experience and he had to know why.

"Why do I feel that you're not only talking about the usual story plot of crime books?"

She glanced at him with unreadable eyes.

"My father" She simply stated. "My father is in jail right now and got a sentence of 20 years. But he has been set up, and I know it" She said, convinced.

Usui stayed mute, not knowing what to say. Every words seemed superficial compared to what she was going through.

"Anyway, thanks again for this opportunity" She said as she stood up with the bag containing her money.

"Let me know if I can do something in exchange" She continued, looking sincere. This money meant the world for her, Usui realized.

"Actually…" He smirked, still seated on the empty box.

"As long as it's nothing with sexual content" She replied, presuming his intentions.

Despite the fact that he considered it, Usui had something else to propose.

His boss was still a threat for her life. He was scared that something could happen to her. No matter what was the solution he found, it always came down to one thing: Misaki had to leave. It was the only way she'd be safe.

"Can you study abroad next year…and leave Japan?"

* * *

**I'm sorry. It's not a great cliffhanger but it was essential to the progression of my story. More drama to come :) About 3 or 4 chapters, and this story will come to an end. **

**Thanks again for the reviews :D**

_**Sweettweet07**_


End file.
